Darrell
Darrell was a slovenly twenty-something seeking refuge from the zompocalypse taken in by Rick and the 'Bots in Episode 102. The sequence of events that lead him to Cine-A-Sorrow Theater, according to Darrell, started with an awakening in a dumpster behind an establishment known as The Filthy Pigeon, "as usual". Darrell then found himself amidst the zompocalypse, referring to what were obviously reanimates as "guys with skin rashes goin' cannibal on people". Searching out a place to hide, he then ran up and down the block knocking on doors in hopes of finding refuge from the chaos. Eventually, Darrell was able to gain the attention of Rick and the 'Bots by banging on the outside doors of Cine-A-Sorrow Theater. It is later revealed that Darrell's body odor is so repugnant, that even zombies are repulsed by it to the point that they do not attempt to eat him. This is most likely why he was able to get close to Cine-A-Sorrow Theater without being killed (the building is constantly surrounded by reanimates). Rick and the 'Bots reluctantly allow Darrell to stay at the theater. Dr. Blackwood takes little notice of him, simply stating to Rick and the 'Bots, "I see you've made a new friend. How nice. Just don't let it on the furniture". Darrell then deeply disturbs Blackwood by mistaking him for a "foxy chick". Darrell briefly stays at Cine-A-Sorrow, but his filthiness, incessant rambling and lack of hygene quickly wears the patience of Rick and the 'Bots thin. When Darrell allows "Sheila" a female reanimate, inside the theater with intent to take her as a girlfriend, Rick forcibly evicts him out of disgust. Blackwood is pleased to see Rick and the 'Bots throw Darrell to the zombies, thinking the forced subjection to the bad movies at the theater are turning them malevolent. Rick informs Blackwood that the re-animates won't touch Darrell because of his offensive odor. Blackwood watches on a security monitor, as Darrell goes unharmed outside Cine-A-Sorrow Theater, even begging reanimates for spare change. Darrell's endless rambling to the zombies appears to annoy and bore Blackwood severely, a humorous turn of the table, as usually Rick and the 'Bots are the ones annoyed and bored via the movies. What fate befalls Darrell after his stay at Cine-A-Sorrow is unknown, but it is implied he stumbles upon his zombified mother outside. Character Overview Darrell is very unkempt, lazy, devious and inconsiderate of others. He is also prone to begging for change and extended rambling, much to the annoyance of those around him. In addition, Darrell seems extremely delusional, believing he can date and possibly have sex with a reanimate, which raises the questions of insanity and necrophilia. It appears that before arriving at Cine-A-Sorrow, Darrell lived with his mother in a tralier home and her numerous cats (whom he is allergic to) and did not own a car. He explains this by stating that his mother does not like him to drive because she is afraid he "might meet a girl and then she would have no one to massage her feet". One of Darrell's legs is "significantly" longer than the other, although he cannot remember which. He claims this has a negative impact on his knees, and reveals that he wears a Neoprene knee-brace. Tippy Top Orange Mountain Cola is, in Darrell's opinion, "the best cola ever". Behind the Scenes Series Creator Rikk Wolf has stated that he wrote the character of Darrell for no other reason than to get another human character on the show to perform "the pickle incident" in Host Segment 3 of Episode 102, not wanting his own character to commit such a revolting act. In the Host Segment, Darrell implies he used his bare hands to clean himself after using the bathroom at the theater, then immediately sticks his hand into a jar of pickles that (apparently) everyone shares for food. Of note, the actor that portrayed Darrell, Nick Evans, was involved in a car accident on the way to audition for the character, but still arrived and got the part. Nick also became nauseous on set during actual filming due to the extreme heat the lights produce and possibly food poisoning, having to vomit at least once outside.